


This Was Not In The Plot!!!

by reading_fiction



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AHHH!, I lied, M/M, Not Dark, Otome Game, So it's dark, There's a yandere chap, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher, dating sim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_fiction/pseuds/reading_fiction
Summary: I'm not one of the female targets. I'm not even female. Stop chasing me!****Fufufu... I'll defy the rules of the game as long as I get to capture you, my dearnot-so-hidden capture target.





	1. Chapter 1

**New Game Start**

I opened my eyes only to see that everything restarted again. I'm a video game character and I'm aware I shouldn't know this.

I was a character the player needed to interact with to meet one of the capture-able characters, my sister. Of course, I could also be considered the villain when you choose her route or the Harem Route.

"Wait for meeee!!!" Ah. I was wondering where he was. Time to play oblivious again.

"Good Morning, Bill. Did you have a nice summer?"

Why did the developers decide that the player can decide what they want to do freely? Why can't they limit the players' actions like in other games?

"It was fine," he pouted. "It would've been better if you were there, Pinetree."

Oh dear God. He was groping me. Still. I mustn't deviate from the plot.

"Hey!!! No fair! You're having fun without me!" Finally. My sister's here. I silently sighed so he won't hear. That would make him notice there was something different.

He laughed and teased my sister, following the events that happens before we reach school. It was, however, accompanied by constant groping and not so 'accidental' touching.

°•°•°•°•°

~oOo~  
_**Game Opening**_

Three people walked through the school gates, laughing, before the boy in the middle covered his face from the wind with his arm. When it stopped, he looked towards one of the largest windows in the school.

_That's the protagonist, Bill Cipher or maybe it's just the name he decided to use. He's a year older than us. Since it's supposed to be based on the real person, he had blond hair and golden eyes. Sharp-ish teeth and a constant smirk. He completed the game a lot of times already but still kept playing, trying to capture me._

Behind the window, a girl could be seen gazing at the boy. She wore a different kind of uniform indicating her being older by a year like Bill.

_She's the clingy character. Another capture target, though it's not really a surprise is it? People usually call her Pyronica since her name was a bit hard to pronounce. She's clingy to him cause he could pronounce her name._

The girl then moved her gaze to the girl to his left.

_Like I've mentioned before, that's my twin sister, Mabel Pines. She's the... lovesick? romantic? one. She goes on and on about love and crushes._

She then moved to look at the boy on the his other side.

_And that, would be me, Dipper Pines. I'm the nerdy one. Nothing special, really. I don't know why Bill keeps on chasing after me._

She turned to look behind her where a blond girl was standing. The blond glared at her before stomping out of the room.

_She is Pacifica Northwest. One of the rich kids. She was the 'tsundere' one._

The screen darkens before revealing Pacifica bumping into Bill, glaring at him, before blushing and standing up quickly. She then turned and walked away, still blushing.

It goes back to the Bill being jumped on by the Mabel while Dipper just sighed. He smiled at the both of them earning him a grin.

The scene then turns into an image where the three females are holding the male. The Pacifica was holding one arm, Pyronica the other, and Mabel hugging his neck.

In a extra secret route, the image would be changed with Bill holding and leaning into Dipper's face.

~oOo~

°•°•°•°•°


	2. 2 - Yandere BillDip

He ran. This– it wasn't supposed to happen. He never thought it would turn out like this but—

"Pinetree~"

—who knew thinking that would would stop him from trying to go out with him would cause—

A blood curling scream-

—this.

In front of him was blood. Lots and lots of blood covering the bodies it came from and the area it could reach.

There in the center of everything was Bill, stabbing his sister's chest, giggling madly, beside a head with a familiar face, detached from its body.

'Who knew?' he asked himself.

Bill raised his head. Still giggling, he slowly approached Dipper.

'That getting a girlfriend to discourage him would result in this?'

He let Bill press his lips against his as tears slowly streamed down his face.


	3. BillDip||BillCifica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Comment.

Dipper blushed then scowled before blushing again.

It just had to be her. The one trying to steal-- take Bill away from hi– them! From them! Him and Mabel! Bill was his... theirs! And she was a thief trying to destroy their relationship.

Bill was going to give him a bento. But then that– that B*tch took it saying it was compensation for bumping into her. But then again, Bill made it thinking of him.

Somewhere in the school, Pacifica grinned at the box she was holding. She smirked, remembering Dipper's face after she took it before glaring (pouting) at the boy who made it. She flushed in anger after opening it when she saw the message on the food. 

Her– her senpai was actually going to confess to that boy instead of to her! Quickly stuffing her mouth with the food, she swore. She was going to prove to him that she was worthy of her senpai's love. Just like every Northwest before her did.

Mark her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't post all of my stories/fanfictions here cause I'm too lazy. You can find it on my Wattpad account though. My username is AuthorReading. If you want to.


	4. 4 - Au!||BillDip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: I'm so sorry. I just couldn't resist.

"Where's Mabel?" Bill asked when he saw only Dipper walking. Dipper only tilted his head before asking, "Who's Mabel?"

Bill gaped before speaking again. "Your sister? Mabel Pines?" Dipper shook his head. "I don't know who that person is. But if I find any information about her, I'll tell you."

Bill reluctantly agreed. When he realized they were about to reach their destination, he quickly asked, "So Pinetree, anything I should know today?"

Dipper grinned and nodded. "Be careful with who you want to interact with," he narrowed his eyes. "Someone isn't too happy with you getting too close with certain people."

Bill jerked away from Dipper. That... that was unusual. He stared at Dipper who already walked away.

•°•°•°•

Bill couldn't believe it. Did his game glitch? He asked the teacher about Mabel but she just gave him a confused look. Mabel's character was just...gone. Like it was deleted.

Someone hugged him from behind. He turned around hoping it was Mabel. It was Pyronica. He gave her a smile and let her drag him around.

•°•°•°•

It was the same as yesterday. Mabel was still missing. He asked Dipper the same questions and got the same answers.

Dipper stopped walking when they were in front of the school gates. He grimaced before telling him, "you shouldn't have done that," and then left.

•°•°•°•

Bill only realized what Dipper was talking about when he realized he couldn't find Pyronica.

He ignored Pacifica when he bumped into her. He was too distracted to realize who he hit. Pacifica only looked at him confusedly when he didn't help her up like he usually does.

•°•°•°•

It was morning again. Dipper was humming with a pleased smile on his face. He wanted to ask him again but he looked too adorable like that. He decided to let him be.

They stopped again when they were in front of the gates. Dipper spoke and Bill felt his eyes widen in horror.

_"It's good to know that you decided to heed my warning, William."_

That was his name. His **real** name. How did–

The bell rang and when he looked around, Dipper was gone.

Opening the menu, he shook. The log out button was gone! How--

The world around him darkened and the menu disappeared. Glitches appeared and he heard distorted screams for help.

He closed his eyes and opened them to find himself under a tree. That cherry blossom tree that he and Dipper favored. The tree that they usually hang out. He looked around and saw a figure approaching. It was Dipper.

Dipper smiled sweetly at him but he could see the insanity in his eyes. Bill glared and asked, "What did you do?"

"I made sure we'd be together! Forever and ever and ever! You can never leave me or this game!"

He felt his heart drop. "No. Nonono _nononono_."

"Yes! And if they(the game developers) attempt to delete me, that'll immediately kick-start the deletion of this game. Including _you._ "

 _Ah._ So it was hopeless after all.

•°•°•°•

"Did you hear about that kid?"

"William Cipher? Yeah. They said he slipped into a coma after playing _that_ game."

"Poor boy. They said they were going to pull the plug tommorow."

"Such a pity."

•°•°•°•

_"You're mine."_

_"I understand."_

_..._

_"I love you."_

_"I... I love you too, Pinetree."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \---------------------
> 
> So... I probably won't be able to complete or update this but I'm still going to post this. Just because I can.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Press the triangle to restart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955695) by [Hysteriac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysteriac/pseuds/Hysteriac)




End file.
